


Cotton

by MistressKat



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hold on, hold on."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Cotton.

Bodie tears the jacket open and god, _god,_ there’s nothing but raw flesh, slick and hot and _wrong_.

He’s distantly aware of someone yelling for an ambulance but help is still minutes (hours, years, might not come at all, never rely on others) away and his partner is dying on the cold cement floor. 

“Hold on, _hold on_.” Bodie rips off his shirt, presses it hard against the gaping wound, trying to quench the bleeding.

Doyle’s eyes are wide and glassy, but he nods, cheek brushing the back of Bodie’s hand. Underneath it, the red stain is spreading too fast.


End file.
